First Friends Then Love
by PyroRei
Summary: What would you do if you where engaged and didn't know it? What if this happened to Rei and Jedite. And the digimon chapter is GONE! But it will still have the characters. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailormoon. I wish I did but I don't. So you can't sue me. ~Laughing and dancing around the room.~  
  
  
  
A Friend Turn To Love  
  
Prelude  
  
"Ahh. Casalina it's soooo good to see you." Said the Queen of the East Aurora. "Same here Aurora. I see you're here but where's William? We need all the parents from both sides to decide on what to do." "Well I see you still hate the protocol rule." (A/N: I know doesn't make since sorry) "Yes but there shall be no protocol on my kingdom between old friends." Casalina said still giggling. "Yes but I think we should get down to business." "Yes, yes. But like I said before we need all the parent from both sides." "Well since William could not be here he wrote you a letter of which I of course read." More giggling. (I know to much giggling but they are Queens so they can't laugh out loud with servants roaming the halls. And plus I need the words. =P) "So what does it say?" Aurora opens the letter.  
  
Dear Queen Casalina,  
  
I am pretty sure my dear wife is reading this to you but who's going to stop her. That's the way she is. But you got to love her. ~laughing~ (Aurora jokingly pouted at this.) My decision about the whole marriage between Jedite and Rei I would be more than happy to have Rei as my daughter in law. She and Jedite would make a perfect couple. (A.N. Rei is 2 and Jed is 4 in this letter.) But I'm not sure we should tell them until they have come to age (18) for both of them. Please contact me once you have made up your mind.  
  
King William of the East.  
  
"So, what do you think." "I think he's right we should wait. You?" "Same here." "I will write Will tonight."  
  
A/N For those who don't understand Will is Willaim's nickname and they are betrothing their kids. (Rei and Jed) Next chapter will come soon. Please review. Yes I know really crappy but it's my first time. 


	2. The meeting

A/N Hi I'm back. I forgot to tell you guys that Serena and Rei are cousins their mom's are sisters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon I know I'm shocked as well but that's life.  
  
~*~ you guys can flame because Mars will be using them for the "Great Fire". ~*~  
  
My thank-you goes out to.  
  
NoName: Don't worry this chapter is a whole lot longer  
  
Chibi Sarcasm: I would tell you how it turns out but then it would be no fun reading it.  
  
"Talking" ~Thinking~ (Author Notes) ~*~*~Scene Change or/and time change~*~*~ -----end of chapter-----  
  
This is set when Rei & Jed meet (Rei=5 Jed=7) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rei!" yell a woman with raven hair in two buns. (See same hair style as Serenity) Her name is Queen Casalina ruler of Mars, (If you want to know what happened to Rei's dad e-mail and I'll tell you.) mother of the Princess and Scout of Mars. "Rei, where are you they'll be here soon. Are you ready, are you presentable, is your hair combed?" she shrieked all of this out. (She sounds like my mom.) "Mommy I don't want to meet whats his name. He'll be mean, dirty, and a boy" Rei tried her best not to whine but failed. "Of course he'll be a boy but you don't know that he'll be mean and he will most likely be not dirty being the Prince of the East on earth. So want you to be nice and show him around the palace." "Fine but I won't like it" "Fine!" Casalina sighed. ~This is going to take a lot of time~  
  
"My Queen, King William and his family are about to arrive" one of the servants said. "Thank you that will be all Peter." He bowed and left. "Lets go and greet are guest shall we?" "Fine" They walked down the hall passing painting of scenes, people and planets and one of the all the Royals of every planet. (The Kings and Queens no kids, in the picture I mean.) When they reached the transportation room bright light was coming from the three main capsules. The first person came out he had blond hair, with green eyes, just by looking at him you could tell he worked out. The next was a woman with light brown hair, blue eyes, a perfect figure. The last was a little boy, with blond hair, blue eyes, and the most adorable, angelic face ever. (To much on Jed huh?) Casalina ran up to Will and Aurora and hugged them. Rei and Jed just stood back and watched. A few minutes later Aurora spoke to them. "Rei why don't you show Jeddy around the palace." ~Great now I have to show the meany around and I'll probably be stuck with him for a while. Or from the looks of things maybe longer.~ Jedite was thinking almost the same thing. "Sure I would love to your majesty" "No formalities call Aurora" "And call me Will." "Of course." She grabbed Jed's hand and walk off. She could hear the adults laughing. "Hey let go of me." Jedite called. She stopped in front of the Martion garden. "Sorry if I hurt you." She said this sarcasicly. "I accept your apology." ~Because your probably the only kid I'm gonna see.~ But he kept this part to him self. "You do?" "Yep I'm gonna be here a while might as well make the best of it. Your name's Rei right?" She nods "Mine's Jedite" "That's to hard to say. Can't I shorten it to Jed that's easier." "What ever you want. Just don't call me Jeddy" "How can you not like Jeddy its cute." Rei teased. Jed found out she was teasing him so he decided to tease back. "Because people will think you like me as a boyfriend ewwwwwww!" (May I give you a quick reminder they are 7 and 5) "Yuck that's gross. But I do like you. Your nicer than the other boys. They are just mean. You know whats funny?" "What?" "I thought you would be mean and dirty." They both laughed at this. "And I thought you would be spoiled but I'm glad I was wrong." "Me too. Hey do you wanna go swimming?" "Nah" Jed saw her face fall. For some unknown reason he wanted to make her happy. "How about tag Rei, I would pick that over anything!" He asked excitedly and just as he expected her lit up. "Sure. Tag. Your it." And she ran off. This surprised Jed, but just for a sec. Then the next second he ran after her. Rei was hiding behind bush near the palace lake. (Yes they have their own lake.) Jed saw her foot and decided to scare her. He went behind her and yelled "Boo!" She jumped and when she saw who scared her tackled him into the lake. They had now started a splash fight and Rei tackled him again, but this time she dunked his head under the water till he gave a sign that told her that she won.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back at the palace their parents were watching them with amusement "Well they seem to be getting along don't you think?" said William "But do you think it's enough? Serenity said that the princesses had to be in love with the generals to save them from the Dark Lords" Said Aurora " I know but the thing I still don't understand is what would they want with them. They are only 5 to 6 years old." Casalina said just above a whisper. Aurora went over and gave her a reassuring hug. William replied with. " Well my sources tell me that Dark Lords have a son, each of one them, they are about the same age as the generals. They think they want the 4 inner princesses and their sons, which they all named after themselves those egotistical bastards, to get together. The princesses are quite powerful. And that's what they need their sons to breed with." The two women ignored his last comment. "But why them?" Aurora asked this. " Well, do you remember that the Dark Lords fell in love with the four princesses years ago? And you were one of them, Lina, (Lina is Casalina's nickname.) but you were in love with Ramos and engaged to him, same with the other princesses they were in love with different guys and were engaged, that could be it." Lina cried on Rora's shoulder. (Rora = Aurora) "I'm so sorry" she said "Why would have to be sorry sweetie it's not your fault." Rora said "I know it's just that I'm sorry for asking this of you. You don't deserve this." "Sweetie we decided this together you didn't force us. And to tell you the truth we were gonna ask anyways." Lina smiled at this so did Will, (William=Will), and Rora. "Really?" "Really" they both said this in unison. Aurora added this. "That's why Jed and I are gonna stay here until he starts training."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In a dark dimension two figures look in a floating ball of light. The taller one says. "My son you will have your bride. We will not let you lose her for what her bitch of a mother did she will pay." The shorter figure smirked a smirk that would make Beryl look pretty. "Lets go talk to the others"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Wow I got a plot I cant believe this I got a plot!! Yeah for me! (Jumps up and down.) If you like Chad sorry but I couldn't think of a villain. I know pathetic. Just wait till the youmas come their names will be either funny, pathetic, or scary. But mostly pathetic. And again thank you for reviewing people this just such an honor. As you can see I'm a little um. what the word oh ditzy and hyper and that's because I just came from a 3 year old party and do you know how much sugary sweet stuff they have. They had tree kinds of cake can you believe it and I ate at least 3 pieces from each one! The next chapter might be longer or shorter got no clue. See ya people. 


	3. SafeFirst Crush

Chapter 3 - Safe?/First crush  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san. (Bows to everyone) This chapter will be longer than my first two. Thank you to the people who have reviewed. I love reviews and flames. I need them to meditate and they also help me write. The flames anyways, just make sure the flames are mild. If you actually are flaming me because you want to be mean, well shame on you! WARNING: This has some fluff. The fluff is secret to the person the person likes. And Chadwick won't last long. I'm not sure about his son though. Chad or mini-Chad  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Jedite. (I wish I did =D)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three years have past since Jed and Rei have met. And since then they have become inseparable and the best of friends. Rei is now eight years old and Jed is 10. Over the years they have been able to keep a routine up.  
  
Rei would always wake up first and that gave her the advantage to do something to Jed to wake him up and it was always something horrible (Like throwing ice cold water on him!) Then they would go to their studies. History, math, (*shudders at the name*) science, reading that kind of stuff. Then after classes they would do something that would end up getting one of them in trouble. But today was different. Something would happen that would change people's feelings about the other. (I probably gave it away, oh well I'll blame it on my brother.) Rei, at the age of seven, found out that she was the Senshi of Mars and one of the protectors of the Moon Princess. Who happens to be her cousin Serenity. (Serena) Jed already knew he was a protector of the Earth prince, Darien or Enydomynd, (sp?) since he was little. Of course he was too scared to tell Rei. He didn't want her to worry. (Ironic huh?) And sometimes after studies he would teach Rei a couple of things. Like how to punch and kick. (This is really hard when wearing a dress I tried)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to the story  
  
Jed and Rei are in the gardens and Jed was teaching Rei how to fight. "You got to keep your fist in front of your face so that you opponent can't screw your face a whole lot worse than it already is Pyro." Jed half ordered and half teased. Rei stuck her tongue out at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Pyro?! And I am doing it?" "No your not, it's to close to your face and you see can't were your going. You got to keep it about 5 inches away from your face not two, ok?" "Like this?" She did what he said. "Right!"  
  
He stepped in front of her "Now I want you to punch me right here" He pointed to his stomach. "I don't want to hurt you though." "Please with your aim. You couldn't punch a tree." Jed teased "Meany" "What are you going to do punch me. Oh that's right you can't." Jed laughed. Rei gave him a friendly glare and jumped on him. That startled him and he lost his balance and fell back. Rei started to tickle him when the ground shook. "Ahhhhh!" Rei screamed and held on to Jed with her life. "Jed what's happening." Her voice filled with worry. "Rei it's all right it's only a Mars-shake." Right after he told her that a monster came from the ground. "Or not." It had large eyes. And it's nose looked like a drill. While it charged its attack Casalina and Aurora came out. Aurora ran to the kids and held them behind a tree while Casalina contacted the 2 Protector of Mars. Phobos and Deimos. The two of them came in the battle as ravens and transformed into warriors. They had the feathers of the ravens they represented on there arms and which made wings. (If you've seen the picture of them you'll know what I'm talking about. So I'm not going to describe it because its hard and I'm lazy. =-{sorry) They flew around the monster and blasted balls of fires at it . The monster tried to attack but when it even got close to hitting one the other would just defend it. In a few minutes, after the battle started, it was over.  
  
Right after they killed it a man, with shaggy brown hair with a little boy at his side with the same kind of hair, showed up at the spot where the monster died. "Very good but I would have thought you would have killed it faster. It is my weakest monster." He laughed cruelly at this which made Rei wince. The women there, (Lina, Rora, Phobos, and Deimos.) glared at the man. "Mom who is he?" Jed said in a hard voice. Rei was holding his hand still. "He's a very dangerous and evil man. Along with the little one at his side." At that Jed moved in front of Rei in a protective manner. He was still holding her hand. ~I will not let go no matter what.~ He thought. "Rei stay behind me." Rei nodded to scared to do anything else. But Jed felt her hand tighten on his and he knew what she meant. "Chadwick leave I banished from this dimension a long time ago, don't make do it again go back to where you came from. Now!" Casalina's voice was calm but their was a lot of anger in it. "Ah Casalina as beautiful as always." His voice was teasing and cruel. Phobos and Deimos were in a fighting stance. "Leave!" Deimos said in a cruel voice. "You and your kind are not welcomed here." Said Phobos. Chadwick smirked. "I'm letting you win this time." This pissed Phobos very much and her temper is as hot as fire. "Guardian's flaming fire!" She yelled and it hit him hard. It weakened the son-of-the-bitch. Chad (Mini-Chadwick. Lol.) stepped back and teleported away back to the dark dimension. (Chicken. *Sweat drops*) "Guardian's fiery flame!" Deimos finished him off. Lina and Rora sighed in relieve. "Are you alright?" Asked one of the twins. They nodded. "But it's not over you majesties. Chadwick's son is still alive and is still a threat. To everyone in this kingdom." The other said. They both eyed Rei. "I know but I also know that it will be awhile until he attacks." Lina answered "His powers are also weak I barely could feel them. But they will grow." Rora told everyone. "Mommy who is he?" Rei asked everyone finally talking. "We'll tell you tomorrow. Jed do you want to sleep with Rei tonight. She seems a bit shaken up." (No they are not going to do anything but sleep for all those who have a dirty mind. They a little kids. And I am only saying this cause my brother read this and thought that.) Jed nodded. "Phobos, Deimos please take them to Rei's room." Ordered Rora. "Of course your majesty." They said in unison. "And don't call me majesty call me Rora." "And me Lina." They all smiled at this. "Of course. Rei, Jed come along." Again in unison. The two kids followed the Guardians of Mars through the long corridor. They were still holding hands. The moms still in the garden smiled amusingly at the site. "They make a great couple don't they?" Asked Rora. "Yes they do but lets hope that their friendship becomes more. I just can't believe the kings of the dark kingdom are back." "I know Lina. But are you sure that's what they want? The four inner princess, what would they want with them?" "Let's hope the prophecy is true. What was it again?" "It goes something like this um... oh yeah. The four protectors of the inner system will use the love of the four protectors of earth to be protected. I'm pretty sure it was something like that." They sighed and walked off into the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Rei's room  
  
"Rei are you alright?" Asked Jed gently. Rei nodded and then shook her head no. "That man was so mean and cruel. He really scared me." Jed gave her a reassuring hug and said, "Come on lets get some sleep. It's been a long day." "Of course." ~He's sooooo nice, and cute, adorable, and. Oh my gosh is this what having a crush is like? I can't start to like him. He's my best friend and he probably doesn't feel the same.~ Her face saddened at this. Jed could sense and told her he would never let anyone hurt her ever. (He is soooo like a guy can't understand what a girl's feeling. Humph! Sorry about that my crush just acted soooo stupid, yet so hot, today I flirted my skin off, it's not what is seems it's an expression, and he just talked to me like I was a regular friend.) Rei sighed and put her head on his chest and slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another dimension Chad and three other boys his age were watching them. "Looks like our fathers plans failed." Said a guy with short blondish/brownish hair named Ken. "I know they died trying to go the easy way." Said another boy this time with black hair named Greg. The one with dirty blond hair nodded, name Ace, along with Chad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* How was it. And if you didn't get the last part it means their fathers 4 different men got killed today by the other guardians of the planets. Just like Chadwick. And sorry if you like Chad, Greg, Ken, and Ace. And if you don't know who they are ask me in you review. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Everyone of them are special to me even the flames. I haven't read them YET but I'm sure there good. I will read them once I get on the internet. 


	4. Leaving

Chapter 4: Leaving  
  
I'm really happy I got reviews. Just to remind you I'm new at this so be nice. Thank you to all who reviewed. *Bows and gives blow kisses* (To dramatic?) It's done good for my ego. Yes I admit I have an ego but it's small unlike Jed when he grows up. Yep Jed will have a big ego when he's around 14 = D I might start to type stuff in Japanese you know the usual thank you - arigouto and goumin nasa - sorry. I think I spelled it right. Oh well I might not but I might. So you guys pick.  
  
Cuttie-blossom - Ace was well he's a guy in the Sailor V comic book. I think he was in love with Mina.  
  
Venus Smurf - I think those guys are ok but I really like general/senshi stories.  
  
Thank you to; Venus Smurf, Cuttie-blossom, LoveeDucky, Marsgoddess, neoqueen, (the 2) NoNames, Sidekickwannabe, and Chibisarcasam  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two years have past since the attack. Jed had just turned 12 and Rei 10. And Rei's crush on Jed grew into a caring love. They were called to the throne room for a special announcement. (No not the engagement.) Jed seemed to know but barely showed it. As they walked Rei asked, "Jed what's the matter, you seem so bummed out." "Actually, there is some thing wrong. But you'll find out soon Pyro." "Don't call me that Jeddy." She emphasized on his name. "Then don't call me Jeddy, Flame head." That it started the loud and annoying name calling war. (Ok I'm going to skip the name calling part since I have no clue on what to put.)  
  
"What on Mars is going on? Didn't I just tell you yesterday not to argue anymore? But did you listen noooo." Phobos commented. Rei and Jed blushed at this. "What took you two so long?" To their surprise they had arrived at the throne room. "Sorry we got preoccupied." apologized Jed. "It's alright but you to better stop you bickering. Ok?" "Ok" They said in unison. "Jed your father has arrived. He has something to tell." "I sort of figured that out. And I probably know what it is to." "You do? So um. what does this have to do with me? I mean they called us both." Rei asked her curiosity rising. "You might want to hear this Rei but you can go back to your room if you want to." Jed answered for one of the twin guardians standing there. He secretly hoped she would stay. He already knew what this was about but he wanted his father to tell Rei. He didn't want to make her sad. "Sure I'll stay." "Good, now that's settled follow me." And that they did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"King William, it's so good to see again." Rei yelled with excitement in her voice. She jumped in his arms giving him a bear hug. "Well, well who is this? I know this isn't little Rei of mars because your to big to be her." Rei giggled, "It's me King William." "Hello father, it's good to see you again" Formality all over him. "Son I have some news for you. It's about the prince of earth and his guardians." "Yes what about them." William put Rei on the floor. "As you know your one of his guardians." "You are, why haven't you told me" Piped Rei "It slipped my mind. Father I am well aware of who I am." "Good so you know why I'm here and why we have to leave." "Yes sir" "Wait you have to leave, why?" Rei asked with tears in her eyes. "Father I think you should tell her." William cocked his eyebrow. "Me?" "Yes you. It is your plan." Jed remarked with bitterness in his voice. "Very well. Rei please come here." Rei went over to him and he picked her up. "Rei, sweetie you know about your cousin Princess Serena, right?" "Yes" "Ok, then you know that she has guardians, and that the heirs of the eight planets of the Silver Alliance are the guardians." "Yep I'm one of them." Beaming with pride. "Well the prince of earth also has guardians and Jedite is one of them. And he has to leave now for training." "Why does he have to leave so soon? I'm going to miss him." Running to Jed and hugging him. "Yes I know you'll miss him but he is needed just like you are when you turn 12. Ok?" Rei nodded "I'll leave you two to say good-bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ scene change; on to the transportation room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jed this is for you. I will miss you so much." Rei gave Jed a teddy bear that is the same color of Rei hair. "See I have the almost the same bear except mine blond. This way you won't forget me. It was supposed to be a birthday present but I guess it can be a we'll meet again present, ok?" Rei said with tears in her eyes "Rei thank you this great. I will treasure it forever." They hugged and said good-bye once again. Jed got in the transport booth with his father. Rei hugged her bear tight, hiding her face and covering her tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) That is so sad. = ( Jed's gone! Guess what happens because I don't even know. What about the evil kings is anything going to happen? Again I have no clue. Sorry this took so long I had a lot to do. School work and the holidays. Aaaaaaahhh! Too much for me! Oh so sorry that this chapter is short but I wanted to put a chapter because I didn't want you guys to think I abandoned the story. And if you want to know why my pen name is PrincessRei-PrinceJed it's because I just love Rei and Jed stories. And if you know any good ones on any sight please tell me. Just a word of warning I might not be able update in a while because of the fall exams. So sorry. 


	5. The Note & The chalange

Hi guys I have written the 5th chapter but it seems sort of. pathetic. So I was wondering if one of you could write it for me. And if one of you don't I'll have to put up the most pathetic chapter ever and it ends up being a Digimon/Sailormoon crossover. I'm not sure if people still like Digimon so I might not put it on. You could try to convince me and I will put it on only if more people vote for it. And if you want to send me the chapter 5, the one you wrote. I might put it on depends on how many people send me a thing for chapter 5. My e-mail is pyromarschild@aol.com 


	6. A lot of stuff happen

A/n: Hi I am back. Ok my last chapter was um. what's the word I'm looking for. pathetic! Yeah that's it! And after I put it up I was wondering why I wrote it and I found out I have no clue on why I wrote it. Then I thought about it for a few days and I figured I could use the digital world as a place for were Rei could get away to relax or just to get away from people, so then I could write about the other general/senshi romance scenes. So in other words the digital world will be somewhere were Rei can runaway to. I won't mention it a lot or barely at all. It probably will only be mentioned only when Rei is with her mom. (Which is not a lot.)  
  
Chapter; six  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. You can sue me all you want but all you will get is. hold on I'm counting my money. three dimes, 25 pennies, and a quarter.  
  
Apology: Sorry I haven't updated for a while but it's not my fault. I am an aol user and for some of you who don't know what happened here's what happened; something happened to the server and aol users couldn't go on to ff.net for a while and that why I couldn't update. And plus I was grounded so either way I couldn't update. Sorry again.  
  
E-mail: PyroMarsChild@aol.com, SailormarsMARS@aol.com  
  
Age: Rei=13 Serena=12 Mina=13 Lita=13 Amy=12 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A lot of Stuff Happen  
  
"Bye mom, bye aunt Rora I'll miss both of you." Said Rei, her eyes looked glazed. "Sweetie, we'll miss you too." Said Rora. Her mother nodded then suddenly Lina swept Rei into a huge hug. "Rei, I'll miss you so much!" She wailed. "Mom I can't breath." Rei wheezed "Aunt Rora help me, please." Rora laughed and pulled Lina off of the choking Rei. "Well. Rei be careful and be nice to the other kids." "Mom I'm not 4 I can take care of my self and I will be nice to the other girls." Rei said the last part sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Ask Rei step on to the transport capsule, (or something like that.) she thought about what her cousin and aunt would be like. (Rora always acted like one but she wasn't her REAL aunt. For those who I confused. 0_o) She heard many rumors that Queen Serenity was kind, generous, and very regal. Rei wasn't too surprised about the last part. Anyone who is royalty was raised like that. And once they were old enough they would be queen of their respectful area. In Rei's case the area happened to be the red planet, Mars.  
  
Before she knew it, she had arrived on the moon already. "Ah. the princess of Mars I presume?" Said a man with long silver hair. The man has warm friendly eyes with a dose of mischief. (Guess who. = ) "Princess Rei, your mother told us, so much about you." Said a woman with black hair (Is that right?) in two heart buns. (Did I get that right?) "You must be Queen Serenity's high advisers, am I correct?" Rei asked. She had seen the portraits of them in the main hall, of the Martian Palace. They nodded. "My dear niece, you may call me Aunt Serenity when in the audience of friends and family." Said a soft, gentle voice at the doorway. Rei felt her face burn up; she bowed her head in respect and also to cover up her blush. "Of course Que. I mean aunt Serenity." Serenity smiled sweetly to her one ands only niece. "Rei, you look exactly like your mom when she was your age." Rei smiled at the complement "Thank you Aunt Serenity. Um. aunt Serenity? Where is my cousin, I have been waiting a while to meet her." Serenity smiled "Ahh. yes my 'ecstatic' daughter, she is coming soon." If she doesn't get sidetracked. Artimes added in his mind. Luna glared at him, for she and Artimes shared a mind link. They could read each others mind anytime. The 'anytime' part sometimes bothered Artimes. Luna would always listen-in at the most inappropriate times. But of course he could also listen in on her thoughts. That's how he found out the Luna had a crush on him a while back. He smiled at the thought, remembering the day he found out. Running footsteps brought him back to the real world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While he was thinking Rei, Luna, and Queen Serenity were talking about the ball that was going to be thrown in honor of the arrival of all the princesses of the inner kingdom. "So Rei, I heard from your mom that there was an attack on Mars awhile ago." Queen Serenity said. Rei nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you what happened?" Asked Luna. "Um. well"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Jed what's happening." Her voice filled with worry. "Rei it's all right it's only a Mars-shake." Right after he told her that a monster came from the ground. "Or not." It had large eyes. And its nose looked like a drill. While it charged its attack Casalina and Aurora came out. Aurora ran to the kids and held them behind a tree while Casalina contacted the 2 Protector of Mars, Phobos and Deimos. They flew around the monster and blasted balls of fires at it. The monster tried to attack but when it even got close to hitting one the other would just defend it. In a few minutes, after the battle started, it was over.  
  
##################  
  
Right after they killed it a man, with shaggy brown hair with a little boy at his side with the same kind of hair, showed up at the spot where the monster died.  
  
##################  
  
Mom who is he?" Jed said in a hard voice. Rei was holding his hand still. "He's a very dangerous and evil man. Along with the little one at his side." At that Jed moved in front of Rei in a protective manner. He was still holding her hand.  
  
#################  
  
"Chadwick leave I banished from this dimension a long time ago, don't make do it again go back to where you came from. Now!" Casalina's voice was calm but their was a lot of anger in it.  
  
################  
  
"You and your kind are not welcomed here." Said Phobos. Chadwick smirked. "I'm letting you win this time." This pissed Phobos very much and her temper is as hot as fire. "Guardian's flaming fire!" She yelled and it hit him hard. It weakened the son-of-the-bitch. Chad stepped back and teleported away back to the dark dimension. "Guardian's fiery flame!" Deimos finished him off.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"And that's what happened. By the way who's Chadwick? Mom never told me." Rei said concluding her story. "Well if your mom won't tell you then that means that we can't either. Sorry Rei." Answered Luna with a sad smile. Rei nodded, understanding what she meant. "Ah and here come your cousin, Princess Serenity, you can call her Sere or Serena if you want." Said Serenity, as she heard her daughter's foot steps, along with the other girls.  
  
"Cousin Rei!!! You're finally here!!!" Yelled Sere. "You are my cousin right? Because I already made that mistake like about four times with the other princesses." Rei nodded smiling at her hyper cousin. "My older sister Sabrina is coming tomorrow for the ball so that the senshi can be introduced." Said the, still hyper on caffeine, princess. "Um. Sere are you going to introduce us or what?" Said the girl with brown hair, which was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a forest green dress that touched the floor. The girl was tall, but she looked like she was around Rei's age. The girl beside her, which Rei could tell was from Mercury, had short blue hair, and wore a sea blue dress that was calf high. Her dress had a large blue bow in front of the dress. (If you guys don't know Ami, when she wears a dress, in the anime there is usually a big bow in front of the outfit.) The last girl was about the same height as Rei, she had blond long hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange dress that Rei easily recognized as silk. The girl could be easily recognized as a Venusian. (Sp?) "Oh yeah I forgot." Everyone else just sweat dropped. She pointed at them one at a time. "This is Lita; she is the Princess of Jupiter. That quiet girl over there is the Princess of Mercury, Ami." Ami blushed at this but Rei just smiled at her and listen to her cousin introduce the last one. "And last but not least Mina the Princess of Venus." All three princesses curtsied at Rei and Rei curtsied at them. They all said hi to each other. And added some extra information about them selves. Rei found out that Mina was bethrode (sp?) to one of the generals from earth, Kunzite. She just loved him. He had silver hair, grey eyes, and tan skinned. All the girls could picture him real well, but they had there own crushes, of course they would never admit it, but they wouldn't dare to pick anyone else.  
  
"Girls I hate to interrupt but it is time for us to test you, to see what your position in Serenity's court should be." Said Artimus. Moans and groans could be heard from the four protectors.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/n: I'm gonna skip the testing part.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After the testing they had time to rest. But that night they would get the results after dinner.  
  
As the servants clean the table Queen Serenity stood up and spoke. "Ah. now is time to tell you what position you what position you hold. Luna, Artimus will you do the honors." They stood. "The leader of the Sailor Senshi is Princess Mina of Venus. Second in command is Princess Rei of Mars. Third in command is Princess Lita of Jupiter, and fourth in command is Princess Ami of Mercury." Listed Artimus. Now it was Luna's turn. "May I remind you, you are not ranked by power but by skills. For example Rei over here has the most raw power out of all of you, Lita is second. Ami has the best defense, and Mina is in the middle." They all nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: I am sooooooo sorry!!! My English teacher kept assigning us stupid stories to write, my math teacher keeps giving us homework, I keep reading more stories on the internet then writing them, and I've had writers block. (-_-) See I got senshi and general romance, even though it was tiny. I know I didn't get all the stuff I said I would in the last chapter but this will do. I'll try to get my next chapter up faster.  
  
Help: If anyone knows a place that I can translate some English in to Japanese e-mail me. 


	7. Profile

Friends First Then Love Profile (Only Inner Senshi and Generals. Including Darien and Serena.)  
  
Inner Senshi  
  
Name: Rei Hino Age: Will change every chapter Soul Mate: Jedite Guardian: Phobos and Deimos Heir to: Mars Rank: Senshi of Passion/Fire, second rank as a warrior and princess Eyes: Purple Hair: Black/Purple (Mostly black)  
  
Name: Mina Aino Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Kunzite (Malachite, he has NEVER ever loved Zoi other than a brotherly way.) Guardian: Artimus Heir to: Venus Rank: Senshi of Love/Light, first rank as warrior and third rank as princess Eyes: Bright blue Hair: Blond in a red bow  
  
Name: Lita Kino Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Nephrite Guardian: Heir to: Jupiter Rank: Senshi of Strength/Thunder/Lighting, third rank as warrior and fourth as princess Eyes: Green Hair: Brown in ponytail  
  
Name: Ami Mizuno Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Zoisite (He is a GUY not GIRL!! Got that!!) Guardian: Heir to: Mercury Rank: Senshi of Wisdom/Ice, fourth rank as warrior and fifth as princess Eyes: Ice blue Hair: Dark, dark blue  
  
Generals  
  
Name: Jedite Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Rei Guardian: None Heir to: The Eastern Hemisphere of Earth Rank: Second Rank as warrior and third rank as prince Eyes: Bright blue Hair: Blond cut short  
  
Name: Kunzite (Malachite) Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Mina Guardian: None Heir to: Northern Hemisphere of Earth Rank: First as Warrior and second as prince Eyes: Grayish/Silver Hair: Platinum  
  
Name: Nephrite Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Lita Guardian: None Heir to: Western Hemisphere of Earth Rank: Third Rank as warrior and fourth as prince Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown  
  
Name: Zoisite Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Ami Guardian: None Heir to: Southern Hemisphere of Earth Rank: Fourth as warrior and fifth as prince Eyes: Green Hair: Coppery blond  
  
Head Princess and Prince  
  
Name: Serenity (Serena or Sere) Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Darien Guardian: Luna Heir to: The moon Rank: Has no rank as a warrior and first as a princess Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond  
  
Name: Darien Age: Will change in every chapter Soul Mate: Guardian: None Heir to: Earth Rank: Has no rank as warrior and first rank as prince Eyes: Dark blue Hair: Black cut short 


	8. Training

Chapter 7  
  
Training  
  
A/n; Ok this chapter might be a little short, sorry about that. This chapter is mostly about the training the scouts (maybe generals) went through.  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat!! Do you think if I owned Sailormoon I would be writing fanfics?! No, if I was the creator of Sailormoon I would have made a movie about the senshi and generals.  
  
Help;  
  
If anyone knows a place that I can translate English to Japanese. Join neopets   
~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#  
  
"Ok girls it's time for your first training session." Artimus exclaimed, he was grinning ear to ear. The girls groaned, not liking the look on his face. 'Artimus we WILL go easy on them.' Ordered Luna in their mind link. "Sure I'll try." He answered out loud. Everyone just ignored what he said, they all knew about the mind link and Artimus was known to answer Luna out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ (Outside) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's see. we will start with the transformation. You will all yell your planets name, and then 'star power'. Go ahead say it, whatever your planets name, star power!" Artimus yelled with a pose, Luna shook her head in grief, 'He will never learn.' She thought, while the girls giggled. "Now, now, don't listen to this fool, transform." Luna took command, the girls nodded.  
  
Venus Star Power!  
  
Mars Star Power!  
  
Jupiter Star Power!  
  
Mercury Star Power!  
  
Once they said the 'magic words' they were sent into a gust of wind, which lifted them about two feet from the ground, with colors from there planet and silver surrounding them. After a second, the light show stopped and, the girls landed. They wore similar sailor suits but the colors were different. They had mini skirts, which the girls found uncomfortable to wear especially Ami, a big bow on their back, a bow a little smaller in the front, which was a different color than the rest of their outfits. They all had a tiara that had a gem on the front, a choker, earrings, and gloves.  
  
Everyone heard clapping as soon as they landed; they turned around and saw...  
A/n; I was going to stop here but I figured it was to short, and plus my friend Kelly would kill me.  
~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Ami, Artimus and Luna glared at the five little boys. "Great show girls, now let's see what you're made of." Ordered Ace, Rei and Lita got into a fighting stance. Their parents made them train with the army, so they could be prepared for training on the moon, and other reasons. Ami and Mina's parents didn't want them to get hurt, and so they had to wait until they got to the moon. They could watch, but they just couldn't fight. Mina loved to watch Kunzite train, and Zoisite made Ami watch him train.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Artimus screamed, he was furious, these monsters tried to hurt his princess (Mina) and the other girls. "Well it's ironic that you asked that, pops! Your guards let us in; now how do expect them to protect the most gorgeous girls in the universe, if they are dead?" Greg emphasized on the word dead, the girls turned pale, especially Ami. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Yelled Mars, the fireball flew straight to Greg, and scorched Chad who was standing near him. Greg was smart enough to teleport out of the way. Mars and the rest were surprised at what she did, she scorched Chad well. Sure she aimed for Greg but she still hit someone. Jupiter followed suit, "Jupiter Lightning Crash!!" She aimed for Ken, but instead hit a tree and started a fire. "Oh my gosh!" Yelled Mercury, and out of instincts, "Mercury Bubbles Blare!" It was weak, but so were the other girls' attacks, not enough to put out the fire. Luna and Artimus ran to the fire using their magic to put out. The guys laughed, "You aren't ready to fight us. We will be back trust me, we will be back and we won't go so easy on you. When we return, it will be the last one. Your 'friends' from earth won't be able to save you from our wrath." Said Ken, he smirked at Lita, "I can't wait love." With a wink, Mina glared at him, she and the girls got real close over the past days, "Crescent Beam Smash!" Her attack phased his arm, it barely missed him. "Let's go, we've been here to long." Greg said logically, the other guys nodded and teleported off the planet. "Congratulations, you found your powers without training." Serenity said happily, but her eyes had sorrow for the loss of her people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Ok so what I didn't do the earth training. I tried I really did but writers block (laziness) kicked in. I couldn't think of what to write! It took me forever to even write that part. Sorry.  
  
Next chapter will be the introduction of the senshi to the Solar System. Every king, queen, prince, and princess is there except. Find out. Oh I also forgot I got a co-author, who until a few more chapters will remain nameless. Because, well she hasn't written anything so far. Something that she has written will be in the next chapter, though. 


	9. The ball

Chapter 8: The Ball  
  
A/n: I know I haven't been in a LONG time, I'm sorry! But the entire time I was gone I have been busy writing stories. Good ones I might add(. Bad news my "Co-Author" bailed on me (.  
  
Summery: This chapter is mostly about the ball introducing the new generation of Sailor Senshi.  
  
On with the story!!  
  
~*~  
  
It's beautiful, quiet, morning on the moon. Yeah right! "Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina!!!! Where are you guys?! Did you OOFF!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Said Ami  
  
"Yeah, that was quiet a fall princess."  
  
"I agree with Lita, except for the princess part." Said a laughing Rei, who was helping Mina stand up.  
  
"Laugh all you want, my dear cousin, but I have one of the best news in the universe!"  
  
"What is it!?" Screeched the infamous inner senshi.  
  
"Well. you know who the senshi are."  
  
"DUH!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "You want to tell you guys the news or not?"  
  
"Tell us!" Yelled Rei getting very impatient. She had other things to do then play 'guess what'. Sure she loved Sere like a sister but she just had to get away from all the hectic things going on in the Solar System.  
  
"Yeesh, ok I'll tell, mom's having a ball to introduce the Senshi, you guys, to the rest of the galaxy. Everyone from everywhere is coming. I can't wait!!"  
  
"So does that mean I can see Zoi again?"  
  
All the girls stared at Ami in disbelief; she was actually forgot about the war going on with the Silver Alliance and Earth.  
  
"No Earth's not invited, ever since a Terran (Tell me if I spelled that right) killed Tranquility the moon and the other planets haven't been on good terms lately."  
  
"Yeah I remember, I was just hoping that this ball would also be a way to make peace with the Terrans."  
  
"Not a chance, my mother wrote to me saying, Aurora left Mars and went back to earth. She didn't even tell my mom she just left in the middle of the night to be exact."  
  
"Weren't they like best friends?"  
  
"They were Lita, but when a Terran kills my brother, Queen Casalina's godson, a Queen of earth should play it smart and go back to her planet, before she gets hurt." Said Mina, with so much malice in her voice it could scare hairs off a cat.  
  
"Mina don't talk like that! I miss Tran too, but we can't talk like that, it wasn't Rora's fault."  
  
"No Rei?! Then who am I supposed to blame for my brother's death and who am I suppose to blame for my parents pain!"  
  
"Mina! Rei! Stop it!! We are suppose to be excited about this entire ball thing! And the both of you are making it so sad!!"  
  
Ami and Lita nodded in agreement  
  
"Sorry" They both said in unison  
  
"It's just I miss Tran so much." Cried Mina  
  
"So do I, I miss the way he smiles, and the way he kisses."  
  
"Gross Rei, that's my brother you're talking about! I know he was your one and only suitor but gross!"  
  
"Yeah Rei you know the rules when it comes to talking about guys." Said Lita trying her hardest not to laugh  
  
"Never ever talk about Mina's brother!" Finish both Ami and Sere  
  
"Dead or not that's still gross." Mina said with a bit of pain, Rei hugged her and the other girls followed.  
  
"Aaahh!! You're all crushing me!!" They all laughed and fell on the ground  
  
~*~  
  
"Introducing the outer Princesses. Amara, Trista, and Michelle  
  
There was a grand applause for the Outers it was rare for people on this side of the Solar System to see them. The Outers were always busy protecting the Solar System from attacks from outsiders, from a different Galaxy. The inners would be arriving with their parents.  
  
"Queen Aphrodite of Venus and Princess Minako" The queen and princes of Venus were famous for the way they looked alike. And they were going to show it off tonight. They both wore similar golden off the shoulder dress, with the same jewelry; A golden tiara, with amber all around it, a diamond filled gold necklace, and to finish off the attire a snake-like bracelet that wrapped around their arm, from the shoulder to the elbow. `  
  
"Queen Casalina of Mars and Princess Rei" The queen and princess of Mars had opposite personalities. The queen had the personality that showed everyone her true origin. It showed them that she was a true princess of the Moon. While her daughter on the other hand, had a few of her mother's qualities, but received more of her father's personality. She was just as hot tempered and hard headed, but she cared a lot about people, she may have not showed but she did. People knew it was based on her lunarian blood, even though her father was very kind hearted.  
  
"King Joven, Queen Alana of Jupiter and Princess Makoto" Joven was the exact same way as the deiced King of Mars, hot tempered and very hard headed. Joven was the eldest of all the Hierarchy of the Silver Alliance. Alana, was the opposite of her husband, people everywhere didn't think they would work out, Alana was patient and was very fragile, she always got sick and every time it got worse, she wasn't born royalty but she was very famous for her kindness to human and animal alike. Their daughter had both of her parents quality when it came to kindness and stubbornness.  
  
"King Hegemono of Mercury and Princess Ami" Hegemono was the smartest person in the galaxy maybe the universe, his daughter was second. They soon found out that Ami inherited her parent's knowledge and personality. Unlike most of the pairings, when it came to royalty, Hegemono and his deiced wife were very much alike. They were very both freakishly intelligent and had a heart of gold. The people of the Alliance were not surprised that their daughter was the same.  
  
Everyone was very mournful for the deaths of, King Adonis of Venus, and (I figured since I'm using the future's name for Adonis, Ace, I decided to use his past name for Mina's father. If you don't understand I'll try and explain later) King Ramos  
  
There was a big round of applause for the big group that came together. They all walked to the thrown were Queen Serenity and her daughter were, lead by Casalina.  
  
~*~ A/n: Hands up if you think this chapter is short! (Raises hand) sorry I haven't updated I've been having trouble w/ my internet/mom. I'll try to update (sneak out) more often. Cya! 


	10. Uh forgot the name of this chapter

A/n: On my last chapter I forgot to put in that Ami's mom's name as one of the dieses. Sorry for all the Ami fans I might have offended. AND SOMEONE HELP ME IN SPELLING DIESED.  
  
Oh sorry for the late update I've been lazy for the past couple months.  
  
Disclaimer: I, now and hopefully NOT forever, do not own Sailormoon. Wish I did though...  
  
All the monarchies took a seat in their right full seats in order of their daughters rank. The outers, on the left side of Queen Serenity, and her daughter, and the inners, were on the right side of her daughter.  
  
Queen Serenity, stood up and was about to announce something but a bright light had interrupted her. After being momentarily blinded, everyone saw the Terran Royalty (when I say terran royalty, I'm talking about Endy and his generals) standing in the middle of the room looking calm, but inside they were real nervous, it was there first time on the moon, and they didn't know how the public was going to react to the moon Queen's plan.  
  
"As I was going to say, the reason I invited ALL of you today is that my advisers and I have decided to announce the reinstated peace treaty with Earth. A few may disagree with me but I have talked to the Heads of the Alliance and they have all agreed it would be best for everyone. And to prove that we are serous the Kings and Queens, including myself, have decided to continue with the prophetic marriages of the heirs of the inner kingdom and the princes of Earth."  
  
The people looking at the princess' could see the emotions playing on their beautiful faces. One was happy, one was extremely shocked and the rest were really, really pissed!  
  
The first 2 you would expect to get mad at such an absurd announcement, those people would be Princess Serenity and Princess Minako. Serenity knew who her mother had "assigned" her, and she hated him with such a passion. And Minako has yet to forgive the Terrans for what they did to her family, but a small part of her was happy to Kunzite again, but that part of her was buried deep in her heart.  
  
The last person you would NOT expect to be pissed off was Princess Rei, no one knew why she was mad, well... some sort of knew the reason. The few people that really knew the temperamental princess, know that she did not want someone to pick a husband for her AND she didn't care who they had picked she would not marry him, immediately. Rei knew there was no way out of an arrangement that the Queen herself made, but she wasn't going to give her self up with out a fight. But a part of her wanted to know who she was going to marry.  
  
It was then that Artimus stepped up "Now is time for the new fiancés to meet each other." He took a deep breath before beginning...  
  
"The future King and Queen of Venus are Prince Kunzite and Princess Venus." I knew it!  
  
"The future King and Queen of Mars are Prince Jedite and Princess Rei" Figures, as nice as Jed was but I've heard about his reputation with girls on earth! Can't believe I thought there was actually hope back then, now I know better. Sighs  
  
"The future King and Queen of Jupiter are Prince Nephrite and Princess Makato." Oh Lord  
  
"The Future King and Queen of Mercury are Prince Zoisite and Princess Ami" WHY!!!  
  
"And of course, the future King and Queen of the Earth and Moon will be, Prince Endymond and Princess Serenity." I hate my life  
  
With that he stepped down and it was Luna's turn, she elegantly stepped down and announced in a graceful voice, "To start the party, the soon to be married couples" A couple people laughed at how she said that, they knew she was trying to lighten the tension in the ballroom, "will begin by dancing with their respectful partners."  
  
A/n: I was going to stop it here but since I kept you guys waiting for so long I decided, to keep this going for a while.   
  
The men took the girls to the dance floor and started to dance and talk.  
  
"Hello Jedite, how have you been?" Rei asked officially "Rei, please don't be like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Rei please, I've missed you so much, you're my best friend, and you always have."  
  
"Only your best friend" Rei's face fell downcast  
  
"Huh? Of course! I still have the bear you gave me so long ago, remember it?"  
  
"Of course I remember it, I still have MY bear! I thought you would have given it to one of your girlfriends back on earth." Rei bit back bitterly  
  
"What? I would never do that, the bear means too much to me, for me to do something like that!" Jed said shock out of his mind that Rei would think of something like that... He contacted his friends into a mind link; he needed help to understand Rei.  
  
Jed: Guys, Rei is acting different, from the last time I saw her. She can't be jealous; I mean she only loves me as a friend. I know she's not happy with this, but it does mean peace for  
  
Guys: We got our own problems Endy: Yeah my bride won't stop glaring at me  
  
Zoi: Ami won't look at me; she keeps staring at the floor...  
  
Kun: Minako looks so sad she keeps looking towards the balcony; I'm going to take her out for some air.  
  
Neph: Okay, good luck, I heard she's still angry about the assassination of Pietro.  
  
Jed: Pietro? Who is he? The name sounds familiar...  
  
Zoi: It should, that's Minako's brother, AND he also courted YOUR Princess  
  
Jed: What? Rei had a boyfriend? Did they do anything??  
  
Jedite was panicking now, the thought that Rei had already given herself to somebody was just not right, he of course wasn't innocent; he's had his share of women, just like the rest of the men, but Rei wasn't supposed to be like that.  
  
Endy: Jedite, relax I'm pretty sure she has done nothing like what you're thinking, she IS a princess.  
  
Zoi: Endy's right, she's supposed to be married a virgin, that's what it says in the Alliance's laws. But from all the rumours, I heard they wanted to get married, but there parents wouldn't allow it.  
  
Neph: Why would you care? She's only your friend right? Why don't you just admit it to your self that, you're in love with Rei, and no matter how good a women is in bed, your heart will always belong to Rei.  
  
Jedite could just picture Nephrite smirking at that comment  
  
Jed: Whatever I'll fix this problem myself without your dim witted advice.  
  
A/n: WOW this chapter took forever even though it's short... Sorry been, not going to lie, (Like some authors) lazy!!! Well I'm going to try to get the next chapter up, FASTER! I promise, and if I don't, you can all... um... flame me? hehe


End file.
